The Twisted Mind II
by Lord Noctis
Summary: Eight years ago, he nearly destroyed the world, and all within it. Now Gohan has returned, seeking forgiveness and acceptance. But will his friends give it to him, and what darker threats lay on the horizon? Join Gohan, on his path to redemption.
1. Gohan's Return

**THE TWISTED MIND II**

Gohan's Return

* * *

**AN:Ok, the votes have come in, an the result is this, I will be writing a full sequel to The Twisted Mind. I should warn you, posting may be erratic. Some chapters could come within a few days of each other, others could take as long as a month. However, I have the whole plot planned out, or at least a basic outline. So, heres the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and please review.**

* * *

_______________

Gohan observed the lake closely, a fishing rod clasped tightly in his hands. His eyes were tightly focused on a single spot, he knew he had seen something. Suddenly, the fishing line went taut, and Gohan dug his feet into the ground as a

golden aura swept up around him. The first thing one learned of the fish on Kibito Kai's planet, was that they were insanely strong, though that likely had something to do with Old Kai insisting on drawing out there hidden power. Gohan honestly had no idea why he would want to, but it certainly made fishing an interesting experience.

With a shout, Gohan forced the fish from the water, then with a quick surge of ki, made his dinner out of it, even as his aura faded. "Is it just me, or are these fish getting stronger?" Gohan wondered out loud.

"Its just you," Kibito replied with a smile, then added "You just underestimate your own abilities is all,"

Gohan shrugged as he said "Well, its kinda hard not to, for all the training I've done since I got here, I hardly feel any stronger,"

"That could have to do with your lack of an opponent. Why do you train anyway?" Kibito asked as he took some of the fish for himself.

"It passes the time, and if I ever get back to earth, I want to be able to protect it like I used to," Gohan explained, then added "After all, I have a lot of making up to do," Kibito nodded grimly in agreement. A moment of silence passed before

Gohan asked "So hows Pan, she's eight now right?"

Kibito chuckled as he said "Eight and a half. As for how she's doing, you can ask her yourself,"

Gohan nodded, then suddenly his eyes widened as he realized what Kibito had just said. "What!? You mean I finally get to go back?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah!" Kibito confirmed with a smile. "Both me and my ancestor believe that your saiyan side has been sufficiently suppresed,"

Gohan stood to his feet, the biggest smile he had ever used stretched across his face as he exclaimed "I can finally see everyone again, and meet my daughter! I can't wait!"

"Then lets get you home. But first, you should know that I have restored your ability to go mystic, I don't think theres any danger now that you have control of your saiyan side," Kibito said.

"Really?" Gohan asked, and when Kibito nodded, the saiyan flared his aura, reawakening power he had not felt in over eight years. "Wow, I forgot what this feels like," He said, then let his power recede as he said "Lets get going then,"

Kibito nodded as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder, and they vanished.

--

Picollo's eyes were closed in deep meditation as he hovered slihglty above Dende's lookout. His senses stretched along the whole length of the planet, taking everything in. Even now, he could feel Goku and Vegeta locked in an intense sparring

match out in the wasteland where they first fought. Goten was in high school, and if his ki fluctuations were any indication, he was trying to talk it up with a girl. Trunks wasn't that far away from Goten, and his ki felt distinctly annoyed.

His eyes snapped open as he felt a familiar ki appear behind him. It was one he had not felt in many years.

"Picollo, don't you ever get bored of just floating there?" He heard Gohan ask him jokingly.

"For your information, I'm monitoring the entire planet," Picollo said back sternly, then his legs uncrossed and he turned with a smile as he said "But yeah, it does get a little boring now and then,"

"Heh, same old Picollo," Gohan chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then. Good luck Gohan," Kibito said, then vanished.

"Its good to be back," Gohan added after Kibito was gone.

"Good to have you back, but I wouldn't expect the same sentiment from the others," Picollo replied.

"Yeah, I guess I probably shouldn't expect a warm welcome. Any suggestions?" Gohan asked.

"Just do your best, I'm sure Dende wouldn't mind if your spent the day here, he and Popo both understand what happened. They'll give you a chance," Picollo said.

"Thats good, I suppose I should get started," Gohan said, letting a smile cross his features. It was good to be home.


	2. Vegeta's Greeting

**THE TWISTED MIND II**

* * *

Vegeta's Greeting

* * *

**AN:Hey guys, another short chapter. I think the upcoming chapters should be a bit longer. Anyway, enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

As Gohan set down on the lookout, he saw Dende and Popo stadning there with slightly nervous looks on their faces, though he was thankful to see them try to act normal. Gohan was rather nevous, but as Picollo descened past him he pushed

that feeling aside, and landed as well.

A moment of silence passed before Gohan got a nervous grin as he said "Um, so how've you been?"

"Oh, uh, we've been fine," Dende replied, then added "So, your all better now?"

"Yup! I'm one hundred percent back to my old self!" Gohan declared.

"Its good to hear that," Dende said, Popo nodded his agreement.

A sudden growling sound came from Gohan's stomache. "Oh, I never did eat that fish," He muttered, then as he looked up he asked "You wouldn't happen to have any food would you?"

"Like father like son," Picollo grunted.

"Please make yourself comfortable, I shall have a meal ready in no time," Popo said politely as he made his way into the lookout.

As silence descended, Picollo finally said "I trust you kept up your training,"

"Sure did, there wasn't a whole lot else to do on the Supreme Kai's planet," Gohan explained.

"How are those two doing these days?" Dende asked.

"About the same as always," Gohan informed him.

"Foods ready!" Popo's voice called.

"Now how does he prepare food that fast?" Gohan wondered. Both the nameks simply shrugged.

--

Vegeta was feeling annoyed, not because of how cloudy things were today. Not because of the light drizzle of rain either. Not even neccesarily because his gravity room was broken again. He was annoyed, because Bulma had chosen this

point in time to force him to go on a shopping trip with her. Vegeta was presently in the passenger seat of their car, wearing black jeans, a black denim jacket, and a red shirt under it.

"I don't understand, why don't you just send some of your employees to shop for you?" Vegeta growled.

"Because, I know what I like and they don't," Bulam explained.

"So? Just make them a list," Vegeta said.

"Last time I gave somebody a lsit, three different malls ended up in ruins," Bulma replied simply.

"That only happened once!" The saiyan prince protested.

"Because I only made the mistake of sending you to do errands on your own once," Bulma retorted.

Vegeta had no response, so simply opted for a grunt, followed by a grumpy silence. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he felt a familiar ki signature. It was faint, but it was there."Stop the car," He snarled.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked, concern filling her voice.

'Do it!" Vegeta growled, and Bulma was quick to oblige. Without a word, the mighty saiyan exited the car, a golden aura sweeping up around him as he became a Super Saiyan, then flew into the air. _'If you have returned, then mark my words_

_you shall not be breathing for long!'_ Vegeta thought.

--

It had always amazed Gohan, how Popo could make so much good tasting food, in a matter of seconds. There was chicken, steak, burgers, milkshakes, milk, potatoes, and something which he was unfamiliar with, but it sure tasted good.

It took him maybe five minutes to gulp it down, before making his way back outside to enjoy the fresh air.

"That was good!" Gohan exclaimed, a content smile on his face.

"I'm glad you liked it," Popo replied.

"I sure wish I knew how you did it," Gohan said.

Popo was about to respond, when a new voice called from the sky "I thought I smelled something foul in the air!"

"Oh kami not him,"Gohan muttered under his breath as he slowly turned around, just in time to see the saiyan prince lower to the ground.

"You have a lot of guts returning to this planet boy," Vegeta scowled as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not looking for trouble Vegeta!" Gohan declared.

A smirk crossed over the older saiyans face as he said "Thats to bad, because you just found some,"

"Back off Vegeta, we all agreed that we would give Gohan a second chance when he returned," Picollo growled.

"I made no such agreement, and I do know," Vegeta said as he pointed at Gohan "That you are not welcome here,"

"Well I'm here to stay," Gohan said firmly. As he saw the angered look forming on the prince's face, Gohan added "Are you really going to start a fight over this? I haven't even done anything,"

"Perhaps not, but you will, and when you do I shall destroy you," Vegeta said, dead seirous.

"Well until then, would you kindly leave the lookout?" Picollo inquired. Vegeta grunted, then turned and flew away from the lookout.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Gohan said. Picollo nodded his agreement.


	3. Reunion

**THE TWISTED MIND II**

* * *

AN:Hey everyone. I'll be honest, I expected this chapter to take longer, but it flowed suprisingly easy once I got started. Anyway, enjoy and please review!

* * *

Reunion

* * *

That night proved most stressful for Gohan. He was so anxious to meet his daughter, see Videl again, but he had to wait until morning. After all, he wasn't expecting a warm welcome, and popping up in the dead of night most certainly

would not help any. So now he sat on the edge of the lookout, now dressed in a purple gi like he wore at the Cell Games, watching the clouds pass beneath him.

"You should get some sleep," A voice came from behind, nearly causing Gohan to fall off the edge in startlement.

He turned to see Picollo standing there as he said "Don't sneak up on me like that! I think I almost had a heart attack,"

"I wasn't sneaking, you just weren't focused enough," Picollo said sternly.

"Well, I am a bit distracted," Gohan admitted as he scrached the back of his head.

"You worry to much, go to sleep. Trust me, things will go much better if you have a clear head," Picollo advised.

"I guess your right, well, good night," Gohan replied as he walked inside. Picollo watched him go, then looked down at the planet below.

--

The following morning came quickly. Gohan awoke to the smell of waffles and eggs, and upon exiting his room, found a table full of breakfest foods. The room was empty aside from that table, and a bookshelf with many philisophical books

stored among the shelves.

"This food looks delicious!" Gohan exclaimed, and tore into the meal. It didn't take long. Once he was done with that, the young saiyan made his way outside where Picollo was again meditating, and Popo was attending his gardens. Dende

was nowhere in sight.

"Ah, your awake. How did you enjoy your meal?" Popo asked as he noticed Gohan.

"It was great, how do you do it?" Gohan replied.

"Thanks for the compliment, but a chef never reveals his secrets," Popo informed him.

A look of confusion crossed Gohan's face as he said "I thought that was magicians," Popo simply shrugged in response, and returned to his gardening.

"Well, I guess I should be going then," Gohan said as he walked to the edge of the lookout.

There were no clouds that morning, so he could clearly see all the way to the ground.

"Gohan!" Picollo called from where he hovered.

"Huh? What is it?" Gohan asked as he looked to his old mentor.

"Remember, this could take some time, don't let it get you down if things go poorly at first," Picollo told him.

"I won't," Gohan agreed, then he turned and launched himself down at the earth. The ground rapidly spead towards him as his aura surrounded him propelling him downwards even faster, only for him to pull up at the last second as he shot

towards the mountains where his family lived. As he flew, he extended his senses, and felt a strong ki signature he had not felt before, yet it was familiar somehow.

"That must be Pan," He realized, then changed course towards where he sensed her. Soon he found himself floating over a house a couple of miles from Goku's house. "Huh, guess Videl decided to move closer to my family, doesn't feel like

she's home though," Gohan mused as he landed, then as he approached the house he muttered "Feels like someone real strong is inside, other than Pan," He tried to identify the ki signature, it felt familiar, but at the same time, he couldn't quite pinpoint it.

As he approached the door, he felt a surge of aprehension coarse through him. He took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself and steeling his nerves, then knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened revealing a young man, who

had spiky black hair. He was dressed in an orange gi, much like Goku's, only it lacked the undershirt. Gohan recognized him in an instant.

"Goten," He said.

Goten's eyes widened as he realized who he was looking at. "You!" He exclaimed. Before Gohan could say another word, the younger saiyan threw his hand forward releasing a wave of golden ki at Gohan, who quickly crossed his arms

into an x position, catching the blast, which quickly pushed him away from the house until he managed to fling it into the sky. Gohan quickly lowered his arms, then ducked under a kick from his brother.

"Cool it! I'm not here to fight!" Gohan declared as he caught Goten's fist and threw him back thirty yards where he easily set down in a fighting stance.

"Why should I trust you!?" Goten demanded.

It was at this point that a new voice spoke. "Uncle Goten, who's that?" Gohan's eyes moved to the source of the voice. He saw a girl who looked eight years old, with raven black hair, and dressed in a gi much like Goten's. Though Gohan

had never seen the girl before, he knew that this was his daughter. He forgot Goten, forgot about how difficult things were going to be. It was all the more distraction Goten needed. The younger saiyan came forward with a vicious kick which launched Gohan into a large rock formation causing it to crumble.

"Pan, go back inside!" Goten ordered. Pan hesitated, then did as Goten said, shutting the door as she did.

"Damnit Goten!" Gohan said angrily as he pulled himself from the rubble.

Goten quickly sank into his fighting stance as he demanded "Why are you here!?"

Gohan leapt from the rubble and back onto the ground as he said "I came to meet my daughter. Please, I don't mean any harm," Gohan pleaded, desperately trying to keep this from turning into an all out battle.

Goten eyed him warily as he said "How do I know your telling the truth?"

"If I was here to hurt you, I would've done it by now," Gohan replied. Even as he did he felt Goten spike his ki three times in rapid succession, then he felt Videl's power flare up in West City before it started moving towards them fast. _'Videl_

_feels much stronger than before. If I'm not mistaken, she's the strongest human alive!'_ Gohan thought. No sooner had he finished the thought, than he also felt his fathers ki flare up, and suddenly the elder saiyan appeared between the two brothers with a dead serious look on his face.

In an instant he saw Gohan. A moment of silence passed before Goku asked "Are you the good Gohan?"

Gohan stood up from his crouch as he replied "Yes,"

Goku nodded before turning to Goten as he said "Relax, he's telling the truth,"

"But dad! He killed you!" Goten protested.

"No, the Gohan that killed me is not the one standing here. Trust me," Goku said with a small smile.

"Fine," Goten conceded, before saying to Gohan "You don't go anywhere near Pan until Videl says otherwise,"

"Fair enough," Gohan agreed.

"She should be here right about, now," Goku said, looking upwards. Gohan followed his gaze, to see Videl hovering above them, shocked eyes locked upon him.


	4. My deepest Apologies

Holy crap! Has it really been a year since I updated this? I would like to apologize for that. I never intended to drop this fic, it just kinda got lost somewhere in my mind and I never dug it back up. I do intend to continue and finish it. I wouldn't expect any chapters immediately, as I want to reread both Twisted Mind fics to refresh my memory, but then I fully intend to start putting out more chapters. I won't jinx it by giving a due date, but I will say sometime soon.

Again, really sorry to my readers about the delay. I know a lot of you enjoyed the first Twisted Mind, and were enjoying this one too. So yeah, expect new chapters.


	5. Gohans Reunion

Gohan's Reunion

Gohan's eyes met Videl's and a moment of profound silence fell over all of them. Goku stood behind Gohan, silent but supportive. Goten stood off to one side, tense, ready for a fight. Maybe on some level he was even hoping for one. Young Pan watched these events from the house window, curious, and gripped by a strange sense of familiarity towards the stranger who stood outside.

Gohan was no longer aware of any of it. To him the whole world boiled down to one simple fact, that for the first time in eight years he was going to speak with the woman he loved. Memories came to his mind in a rush. The first kiss they had shared, the night Pan was concieved. The sounds of Videl's voice and laughter. He also thought of the future, all the memories they could still create, getting to know his daughter. But most of all his mind was filled with the present, the simple fact that Videl was right there.

He watched as Videl lowered to the ground. Her face was filled with suprise which she was quickly hiding behind a neutral mask. Gohan forced himself to calm down. He needed to focus. He knew he was on very unstable footing. He may not have attacked her directly those years ago, but he knew she would have heard of his actions. She would have seen the aftermath, the fallout. Shame flooded him, threatened to overwhelm him.

Gohan forced himself to meet Videl's gaze, and decided to break the silence. "Hey, its been awhile." He began. He mentally berrated himself for not having anything better to say, but decided there were worse things he could've said.

"Yeah." Videl agreed as she held his gaze. He could feel the fluctuations in her power level, as if she weren't sure whether or not to consider him a threat. That stung him, but he couldn't blame her.

Gohan cast a glance towards the house briefly, then looked back to Videl. "Pan's grown up."

Videl narrowed her eyes slightly as she asked "Why are you here?"

Here came the tricky part, Gohan thought. "Look, I did a lot of bad things. I admit that. I could say that it was just my darkness, but on some level I was controlling it all. It just all got out of hand, you know?"

"Just got out of hand!? Is that what you call it?" Goten broke in, anger filling his voice.

Gohan looked to his brother, suddenly remembering that he was present. "Maybe thats not the best way to put, maybe there is no way to convey it in words."

"Oh there is. You became a monster, like Majin Buu!" Goten growled, and Gohan sensed he was dangerously close to losing it.

"Goten!" Videl snapped. "Let me handle this." Goten's scowl deepened, but he backed down for the moment. Videl looked back to Gohan. "What are you getting at?"

Gohan sighed as he continued. "I didn't mean to do the things I did, but they happened anyway. I regret it all. But, whatever about me caused it to happen, its gone now. I'm the guy you first met. I want to start over, to put it in the past."

"You want to pretend it didn't happen, and just go back to the way everything was before?" Videl quesitoned.

"No, no pretending. I will hold these memories forever, as a reminder of what happened, of what I became. But I also want a chance to make up for it. I want to be with you, to get to know my daughter." Gohan allowed the sincerity of his words to show though his eyes.

There were several moments of silence as Videl thought. Gohan felt emotion rising up inside of him as tears came to his eyes. He wasn't at all ashamed of the way his voice cracked when he pleaded "Please, give me that chance."

"Come on Videl, he at least deserves a chance." Goku added quietly. The normally naive man was well aware of the sensitivity of their situation.

Videl shook her head slowly. "I don't know that I can trust you. I didn't want to believe you had done the things you did, but I saw the ruins of the city where you fought Vegeta. I saw the carnage at Capsule Corp. I saw the injuries everyone had sustained from fighting you. How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't harm Pan?"

"Videl." Gohan began as he took a step forward, then stopped dead as he saw her stance widen ever so slightly, almost imperceptibly, as if bracing for an attack. He also noticed Goten's power level rise so high that a stiff breeze began to blow outwards from him.

Gohan stepped back, but kept his eyes locked on Videl as he said "I swear I would never hurt Pan. I did do bad things but I'm different, I'm past that."

He could tell from the way she chewed her lip that she wanted to believe him. She wanted his words to be true. But she couldn't be sure.

"I need time to think, Gohan. Just give me a few days." Videl said, her eyes pleading with him to agree.

He wanted to disagree. He wanted to meet his daughter now. He wanted to be with his family now. But he only nodded and said "Ok, take whatever time you need. When you're ready seek me out. I won't supress my ki, so I should be easy to find."

Videl only nodded. A light aura surrounded Gohan before he shot into the sky and flew into the horizon.

Videl watched the sky for a minute, then slowly sat down. "You ok?" Goku asked as he moved over to her.

"I'll be fine." She said quietly as she slowly stood.

"Lets go inside." Goten suggested.

"Mind if I stay over awhile? Chi-chi won't mind." Goku offered.

"Sure, thats fine. Pan will enjoy your company. I'm pretty sure she still wants to train with you." Videl said.

"Maybe I'm not the one to do it." Goku suggested as the three of them moved towards the house.

"You mean Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Dad, you can't possibly trust him after all he did!" Goten protested.

"We'll see." Goku said.


	6. Uncertainty

**THE TWISTED MIND II**

* * *

AN:Sorry this chapter tok so long. I've been rethinking certain plot elements for this story, and rearranging things. I want this story to be largely character driven, with some intense action scenes here and there. Basicly the opposite of The Twisted Mind, which was intense action scenes with some plot here and there. The original layout I had for thigns would not allow me to write things the way I wanted to, so I had to rework some things both for this chapter, and the story as a whole, which is why it took this long. That said, I hope you guys enjoy, and please feel free to leave any feedback.

* * *

Uncertainty

As Gohan flew through the air he decided that things had gone fairly well. Videl hadn't rejected him, and he could certainly understand why she might want a little time. He would probably have wanted some time as well. His eyes drifted over the landscape racing past beneath him, and stopped when he saw a lake sitting in a mountain valley surrounded by a lush forest.

It looked like a good a place as any to wait for Videl, so he lowered to the ground and walked towards the lake. A light breeze rustled his clothing as he moved onto the shore and looked out at the pristine water. It was a refreshing sight. He closed his eyes and let his head lull backwards, and allowed himself to relax, though the slightest bit of tension remained.

–

Videl sat quietly in her chair looking over the living room. Goten was standing quietly in a corner with a vacant expression. Videl assumed he must be trying to track Gohan. She herself was following his ki signature, but not with the same level of focus. She doubted Gohan was a threat, and she would've gladly let him back into her life on the spot, except she had to worry about Pan. On the slim off-chance that Gohan was a threat, could she really risk her young daughters safety?

She turned her gaze to her daughter, who was currently playing tag with Goku. Goku looked completely carefree, like always, but Videl had known him long enough to recognize the subtle signs of anxiety in his face. Pan of course was oblivious to it as she avoided Goku's tag.

"You're to slow grandpa!" She exclaimed with a giggle. As she spoke, Goku moved in easily tagging her shoulder.

"Got ya!" He declared with a big grin. Pan giggled as she immediately returned the tag and darted away.

"Hey no tag backs!" Goku shot after her.

Videl was thankful for Goku's presence. She knew her daughter was curious about Gohan, and she knew Pan would ask questions. Thanks to Goku she had some extra time to collect her thoughts.

Goten sighed and walked over to Videl, carefully skirting around the increasingly fast game of tag that was consuming the middle of the room.

"What is it Goten?" Videl asked as he reached her.

Goten sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm concerned, about Gohan."

"You think he's dangerous?" Videl asked.

"Yes. I don't think you and Pan should stay here until we know for sure he's changed." Goten explained.

Videl frowned. "He hasn't done anything to suggest he wants to hurt anyone."

"I know, but he went his whole life without seeming to be voilent or evil before he turned on us. We never saw it coming, and because of that we weren't able to react until most of us were already dead." Goten reminded her.

Videl resisted the urge to chew her lip. She couldn't really dispute that claim. Before she saw the proof of Gohan's actions she would never have believed he was capable of doing such things. How could she be sure then that Gohan was not dangerous, she wondered.

"Look Videl, I'm not saying that Gohan is definetely our enemy, but we should be ready for the worst until we know for sure." Goten said quietly.

Videl nodded slowly. "You're right." Goten seemed to relax a little before she said "It's been awhile since Pan spent the night at at your guys' place."

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea. Mom's bound to freak out once she hears about Gohan." Goten replied.

Videl nodded in agreement. "Maybe she could go to Bulma's place then. She gets along with Bulla really well."

Goten allowed a small smile. "That sounds like a good idea. Besides, with both Trunks and Vegeta protecting the place, you would be hard pressed to find a more well defended spot on the planet."

"Thats what I was thinking." Videl agreed. That said she turned back to the game of tag just in time to Pan leap over Goku as he lunged at her.

"Darn, you're just to fast for me." Goku said with mock frustration.

"I'm the fastest girl in the whole world!" Pan declared, proudly pointing her thumb at herself.

Goku plopped down with a big smile as he said "You sure are." He quickly glanced around as if looking for eavesdroppers before whispering "I'll bet you'll be faster than Goten soon."

Normally Goten would have taken this chance to join in with a playful barb of his own, it was all sort of a game to them. But today he ignored them, focusing his senses elsewhere.

Goten walked towards the door. "Hey, I'm gonna go get some air."

A frown crossed Videl's face. "Where you going?"

"Nowhere in particular."

Pan looked up with an eager smile "Can I go with uncle Goten?"

Videl patted her daughter's head as she said "No sweety, you're going to go visit Bulla at Capsule Corp."

Pan's face brightened considerably at the news. "When can I go?" She asked.

"Go get some things packed and your grandpa will take you, won't you Goku?" Videl said.

"Sure, no problem." Goku replied.

While Pan went to get her things Videl went outside to see Goten preparing to take off. "Wait." Videl began.

Goten looked at her over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not going to make trouble with Gohan. I'm just gonna fly around for awhile, think a little."

Videl nodded, not entirely sure Goten was being honest, but not having any reasonto disbelieve him either. "Alright."

Goten shot into the sky.

–

Goten allowed his thoughts to wander as he flew through the air at a leisurely pace. He allowed old memories to surface. Of those memories only one rose completely to the surface. He remembered the casual, almost dismissive way Gohan had swat him aside many years ago. He remembered that he had been attacking Gohan just after Gohan broke into the building and attacked his friends, even killing some of them.

A grimace crossed the normally cheerful demi-saiyan's face at the memory. That event had been the moment where he had realized that his brother had turned into somebody else. That had been the moment when his trust had been shattered. Every so often that memory came unbidden to his mind, to remind him that even those close to him could become his worst enemy.

For weeks after that day his mother would cry, and when she wasn't crying she was silent. Goku had barely had any time for Goten those days. He had spent all his time taking care of Chi-chi. Goten had felt hurt, but didn't hold a grudge. He had understood. He had spent a lot of time at Capsule Corp. with Trunks, waiting for Chi-chi to recover. She never did, not fully at least. She talked now, even maintained her temper. But there were often moments where she would get a vacant look, and afterwards grow very quiet.

Now the man responsible for her emotional damage, and for Goten's own pain, was here again. His brother. Gohan claimed to be different now, like he was before those dark times. Goten wanted to believe him, but how could he? He had trusted Gohan before. They all had, and he had turned on them.

Goten snapped out of his thoughts, and was surprised to see that while his mind had wandered he had flown to the mountains where Gohan was. The young saiyan looked down as he came to a stop, and saw Gohan looking back at him curiously. Goten blew out his breath, and lowered to the ground.


	7. Blind Anger

****

**THE TWISTED MIND II**

* * *

****

AN:Hey guys. This chapter was going to be longer, with scenes featuring other characters learning that Gohan is back. I couldn't find a way to make that fit in with this chapters main plot though, so what we have is a chapter focusing on Gohan and Goten. Next chapter should be longer, as I have a lot of stuff to cover with it. I'd dare to say it will be the longest to date for this fic. I hope you guys enjoy. Also as an aside, the next chapter may take a bit longer than normal to show up, as I plan to update another fic or two in other parts of the site.

**

* * *

**

Blind Anger

Gohan watched his brothers decent warily, but kept his expression neutral, and his stance non-threatening. Goten set down lightly, giving Gohan an icy glare.

"Goten." Gohan said in greeting.

"Gohan." The other replied.

For many moments the only sound was that of quietly chirping birds, and the sound of the lake water lapping at the shore.

Gohan decided to speak first. "Why are you here? Has Videl made her mind up already?"

"Hardly." Goten scoffed. "I think she would have come herself if that was the case."

Gohan nodded his agreement. "Then you're here of your own accord." Gohan observed Goten carefully, taking careful note of his tensed muscles, the hard look in his eyes, and the erratic shifts in his ki. He was like a land-mine right now. Even the slightest mistep could set the young saiyan off, Gohan knew.

This was something of a predicament for him. If Goten attacked him and he defended himself then the other Z-fighters across the world could get the wrong impression. Looking at the anger in Goten's eyes, he knew that in such an event Goten would find a way to rationalize his own actions and portray Gohan as the aggressor. He would probably believe it too.

Goten slowly began to pace with nervous energy, though his eyes never left Gohan, as he spoke. "I don't think you've changed."

"So I've noticed." Gohan muttered dryly.

"I think you're trying to make us think you changed, when really you're just waiting to catch us off guard." Goten growled.

"If I wanted to catch you off-guard why would I go through the trouble of earning your trust? Why not just strike before you realized I was back?" Gohan asked calmly.

"Maybe because you enjoyed seeing the pain your betrayal brought last time. Maybe you want to see it again." Goten accused.

Gohan felt a slight flicker of anger inside of him, but was careful to suppress it. "What are you going to do about it?"

Goten stopped pacing so suddenly Gohan was almost startled. An aura rose around the other saiyan as he clenched his fists and said "What do you think?"

"You'll try to kill me." Gohan surmised, then shook his head. "Supposing for a second that you could generate enough power to pull that off, what then? How will you justify it? I have done nothing wrong since my return, so you can't be acting in defense of the planet. Maybe you think you would be preventing a future threat, but you'll always have to live with the question 'What if I was wrong?'."

Goten's fists clenched so hard that his fignernails bit into his palms and blood came out. "What about revenge for what you've done in the past? When mother accepted what had happened, it destroyed her. Even now she can't get over it!" Goten hunched slightly in rage. "I should kill you for it!" Fissures spread outwards from Goten as his power built higher until he ascended easily to the second level of Super Saiyan.

Gohan did not power up, he simply gazed coldy at his brother as he said "Do you think fighting me here will fix that? Will it repair the damage? If so, then go ahead." Gohan spread his arms, leaving his torso exposed, and then he waited.

Goten's eyes widened as he saw the opening Gohan was practicly giving him. It had to be a trick, Goten decided. Gohan would wait for Goten to attack, and then strike when he over-extended himself. But a quick scan of Gohan's ki destroyed that notion. He wasn't powered up at all, and at his present level he couldn't hope to react in time to avoid an attack from Goten, let alone counter it.

Goten sank into a side-horse stance and cupped his hands at his side. Gohan would react to this, he would show his true colors.

"Ka!" Goten began. Gohan watched without expresion. "Me!" Energy built between Goten's hands, and the lake nearby began to thrash. Gohan didn't react at all. "Ha!" Goten felt the power growing stronger, it was getting difficult to hold onto it. Gohan's face remained a blank mask. "Me!" Goten felt the attack peak. All he had to do was release the energy he had gathered. But Gohan hadn't reacted as he expected. He had expected Gohan to power up, launch an attack of his own. Something to justify Goten's actions.

He's just trying to decieve me, Goten thought to himself, and tensed his muscles in preperation to strike. Gohan still made no move to raise his ki, or get out of the way, or even to block. He simply stood there, waiting.

"Damnit!" Goten roared at his sibling. "Why won't you do something!"

"If you truly believe that this is the only way to resolve things then who am I to stop you? I suppose I deserve it after all I've done." Gohan replied calmly, speaking just loud enough to be heard over the roar of the energy contained in Goten's hands.

Goten growled and let the attack fade along with his aura. He stumbled to a nearby tree and slumped against it, allowing himself to revert to his normal state.

Gohan slowly took a few steps towards his brother as he said "Look, you know full well Kibito Kai wouldn't have let me back here if I hadn't changed. I'm really not your enemy."

"He's made mistakes before." Goten replied as he looked up.

Gohan sighed. "What will it take to convince you Goten? What will make you believe me?"

The younger saiyan shook his head as he lifted into the air slowly. "I don't know."

Gohan shook his head as his brother left. Perhaps he had avoided making things worse here, but he knew they hadn't improved either. But perhaps he could change that in the days to come.


	8. The Word Spreads

**THE TWISTED MIND II**

* * *

AN:Heres the next chapter. It took a little logner to get here than I anticipated, mainly because I got addicted to Mass Effect 2 and spent about a week doing nothing but playing it before I started this chapter. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The Word Spreads

Goku let out a sigh of relief as he sensed Goten powering down. For a moment he had been convinced that the two brothers would be drawn into a fight. He was reminded of other matters when he felt a tugging on his pant leg.

He looked down at his granddaughter. "Come on grandpa, I wanna go see Bulla."

Goku chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, we'll go right now." Pan made a sound of delight, and the two lifted into the air.

"Grandpa?" Pan asked after they had been flying for awhile.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Who was that man earlier?" Pan eyed Goku curiously.

Goku frowned as he turned so that he was flying with his back to the ground. "He's an old friend." Goku said slowly, tyring to figure out how he should explain things.

"If he's a friend, why did he go away?" Pan inquired.

Goku gave it a moments thought. "He just has things he needs to do is all."

"He seemed nice." Pan decided after a few moments of silence. Goku grinned, and the two flew on.

–

Some people tended to pace when they felt stressed. Others would grumble about whatever had them on edge. Vegeta on the other hand preffered to seal himself inside the gravity room and crank it up to 600 gs. From there he liked putting himself through the most brutal exercises he could as he relentlessely tested himself for any weaknesses, and stomped them out wherever he found them by tailoring a new set of exercises for the sole purpose of eliminating said weaknesses.

It was this endless drive towards self-improvement that had left him in bed incapable of movement more than once in the past. It had sometimes left him so battered and exhausted that his wife had been honestly concerned for his life. It was also this endless push for self-improvement that had shaped Vegeta into one of the most pwoerful wariors that the universe had ever seen. In the entire course of intergalactic history less than a dozen individuals had been stronger than he was right now. Foes who had bested him in the past such as Cell would be childs play now. He'd even be willing to bet he could take Majin Buu in a fight if he so chose. But this wasn't enough for him. Not today at any rate. Today he was pushing himself harder than he had done in years. He kept pushing himself past the point where every muscle screamed for rest. He was driven by a memory, the memory of his last true fight. He had fought Gohan in and around this very building, and their battle had eventually expanded to consume the city. Vegeta also remembered that despite his best efforts he had barely been able to scratch his opponenet. He remembered that Gohan hadn't even taken the fight seriosuly, toying with Vegeta with no fear of losing, not even bothering to use his full strength.

For Vegeta nothing could have been more insulting. For months afterward he had trained much harder than normal, but it had soon become clear to him that Gohan was gone, and not likely to return. Vegeta had been wrong of course. Gohan had returned, and while he hadn't made any aggressive movements thus far, Vegeta felt driven to push himself. If and when Gohan did turn on them again, Vegeta would be ready.

–

Bulma shared a frown with Trunks as the two watched Vegeta train through the security cameras inside the gravity room. Bulma had insisted on installing them shortly after the Cell Games to insure Vegeta didn't kill himself training. They had also served as a useful method for making sure Vegeta wasn't to rough with Trunks when he was a child.

She was here now, finger hovering above the comm button because Vegeta had been training all day. This was not unusual in and of itself. What was unusual was that he had refused to let Trunks join him, indicating that he was planning to train much harder than usual, and because he had skipped his lunch break, and now dinner. For a saiyan the chances of that happening was the same as finding a needle in a haystack the size of Hercule Satan's ego.

It was odd for Trunks as well, who had regularly trained with his father since Gohan's betrayal. He didn't train as hard or as often as Vegeta, but he trained often and hard enough to insure a steady increase in his abilities. As far as Bulma could tell Vegeta enjoyed training with Trunks. He seemed to take pride in the fact that Trunks was putting real effort into becoming a better warrior.

Bulma couldn't really tell what was happening inside the gravity room. Vegeta was moving to fast for the eye to see, and any ki blasts he fired were movng so fast that they appeared as little more than a flicker followed by an explosion. The floor was shaking underfoot, and a couple of cracks had already formed on the exterior walls. The interior walls were in no better shape, being covered in scorch marks and dents.

"I don't think I've ever seen dad push himself like his before." Trunks muttered. His eyes would flicker back and forth ocassionaly, as if he were catching brief glimpses of Vegeta, but never for more than a second.

With a sigh Bulma depressed the comm button and said "Vegeta?"

A moment went without response before Vegeta seemed to flicker into existence hovering in the middle of the room. He was completely soaked with sweat. "What is it woman?" Vegeta's voice came through the speakers in its typicly grumpy fashion.

"Whats going on Vegeta?" Bulma demanded.

"Nothings going on." Vegeta's replied.

"Vegeta you've missed lunch and dinner and you won't let Trunks train with you. Thats completely abnormal, so whats going on?" Bulma said in an exasperated tone.

Vegeta visibly grumbled to himself, though Bulma couldn't make it out.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Bulma said, leaning closer to the camera.

"I'll explain later!" Vegeta growled. He started to turn away from the camera, then looked as if a thought had struck him. "Trunks, get in here, I could use a sparring partner."

"Be right there." Trunks responded and turned for the door while the camera cut.

"Somethings really bugging him." Bulma muttered.

Trunks glanced over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll see if I can't get it out of him while were training."

"Just don't be to obvious about it. You know how your father is." Bulma told him.

"Course I do." trunks said, then dissapeared into the gravity room.

–

Vegeta watched as Trunks walked into the gravity room. Vegeta was immensely pleased with his sons abilities. In a few years he suspected Trunks might even catch up to him. Trunks quickly preformed some stretches before sinking into a fighting stance.

"You ready for this?" He asked with a grin.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Vegeta retorted. Then without further ado, they charged.

–

Bulma couldn't help a smile as Goku and Pan flew into sight. Pan was a nice girl to have around, and she got along very well with Bulla, who was waiting with Bulma for her friends arrival.

"There they are mommy." Bulla declared, pointing towards the pair.

"You're right, they are." Bulma agreed.

Pan made it to the balcony first, with Goku landing a second later withs his usual goofy grin. "Hey Bulma! Its been awhile."

"I keep telling you to visit more often." Bulma reminded him.

Goku chuckled a bit as he scratched the back of his head.

"Grandpa Goku, can I go play with Bulla?" Pan asked in a pleading tone.

"Go ahead, if its alright with Bulma of course." Goku replied.

"Its fine by me." Bulma assured them. Pan let out a cheerful cry and ran off with Bulla. "I remember being that young." Bulma said wistfully.

"I never really noticed a difference." Goku shrugged, then added "Except for having kids."

Bulma let out a small chuckle. "Oh well, I suppose getting older has some advantadges of its own."

Goku nodded his agreement, then glanced after the kids to make sure they were out of earshot before saying "Look, theres a reason Pan's staying here for awhile."

Bulma's smile faded. "Not just a social visit huh? I guess things are never so simple." Then after a moments thought she asked "Is this whatever has Vegeta worked up?"

Goku frowned as he said "Maybe, he might know already."

"So what is it?" Bulma asked.

"Gohan is back." Goku said. Upon seeing Bulma's look of alarm he was quick to add "It looks like Kibito Kai was succesful in redeeming him. He hasn't made any aggressive movements so far. Videl just wants Pan to be safe while she's thinking things through."

Bulma walked over to a chair and sat down. "Wow. You're sure he's not dangerous?"

"I think he's harmless. But Videl wants to be careful." Goku replied.

"Does Chi-chi know?" Bulma asked.

Goku shook his head. "I'm gonna tell her when I get home."

Bulma nodded. "I hope it goes well."

"Yeah, me too."


	9. Acceptance

**Twisted mind II**

Acceptance

_Gohan looked around himself at the twisted wreckage of what was once a city. Huge craters pock-marked the ground, and a gargantuan trench ran through the middle of the city. Lazy curls of smoke still rose from the blasted ruins of countless buildings filling the air with a black smog._

_Gohan gasped at the sight and choked on the thick smell of charred flesh. He could almost taste it. He forced himself to breathe normally and looked around. He had no idea as to how he had arrived here. The only thing of which he was certain was that a fierce battle had been waged here._

_His senses were overwhelmed by residual ki energy in the air, and the faint memory of fierce emotions. Rage shock and despair being foremost among them. He recognized most of the signatures. His father and Vegeta's were there, along with Goten Piccolo and Trunks's. A hadnful of smaller signatures which he identified as the human Z-fighters were scattered in, but they were so diluted that he could not discern which was which. But they were all overshadowed by a much stronger presence, one filled with contempt and cruelty. It felt strangely familiar to Gohan, but he could't identify it by feel alone. He needed to see this being._

_He began walking slowly, cautiously. He knew that this being he felt was still here. His or her signature was far to powerful to simply be a residual signature like the others were. He felt a subtle shift, and knew that whoever it was had detected him. _

_Gohan soon came across the spot where the battle seemed to have resolved itself. Goku was folded nearly in half over the remnants of a brick wall. Vegeta lay twisted and broken in the bottom of a of them had been mangled so thoroughly that Gohan barely recognized them. A cold weight settled in his chest, accompanied by rage. He could not see the rest of the Z-fighters, but if Goku and Vegeta had fallen it was a sure bet that the others had as well._

_A cold rage came to life inside his chest. A powerful aura surrounded his as he propelled himself into the air and hurtled towards the source of the malovelant energy. He came to a stop over a part of the city that seemed relatively undamaged. A single figure stood in the middle of a four-way intersecion peering up at Gohan. His features were obscured by his aura, which seemed both intense and lazy at the same time. Gohan frowned and lowered himself to the ground, facing this enemy head on._

_"Who are you?"_

_The figure tilted his head and let out an amused chuckle. "You haven't figured it out yet?Gohan's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. His voice. The aura around the figure faded, and it was like staring into a mirror. The doppleganger was identical to Gohan in every way except for the cruel glint n his eyes and the malovelant smile that adorned his face._

_"You!" Gohan breathed. _

_The doppleganger nodded. "Yes, me." Before Gohan could react at all the doppleganger lunged with unsurpassed speed._

* * *

Gohan sprang up from his spot on the ground with a startled cry. His eyes looked around wildly searching for any threats. He was surrounded by trees to his sides and behind him. Before him was the lake he currently called home.

"Just a nightmare." He let out a long sighand sat back against a tree and looked at his surroundings. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, casting an orange glow over the water. A slight breeze blew through the branches of the pine trees around him. It was a beuatiful landscape, and it took his mind away from the nightmare.

It wasn't the first he had had. When he had first gone to Kibito's planet he had experienced such nightmares every few days. Over time they had grown less frequent, until months could pass without a single bad dream.

Gohan allowed his mind to drift and soon became aware of Videl's ki signature rapidly approaching. A smile came to his face. Had Videl finally reached a decision. It had only been a few days since they had spoken, but it felt so much longer. He stood up and walked out onto the bank where he waited for Videl.

He didn't have to wait along before Videl descended from the sky and touched down nearby.

"Videl," Gohan turned and walked towards her until only ten feet seperated them. "Its good to see you."

"You too." Videl agreed.

"Have you made up your mind?"

Videl nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yes, I want youto come home with me."

Gohan felt his knees go weak with relief, and it was as if a great weight had lifted from him.

"Thats wonderful." He exclaimed, and reached for her hand. An image flashed ins vision for just a second. Videl collapsing amidst a spray of blood, smoke rising from her torn body. He froze in place. Even though the image had faded hesaw nothing before him. He prior joy was now replaced with a cold dread, like a fist clenched deep inside him.

"Gohan? Are you alright?" Videl's voice cut through his thoughts, and in an instant he couldn't even remember what he had seen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He took her hand, and together they lifted into the skies.

* * *

Goku walked cautiously through the front door of his house, his hearing straining to its limits as he listened for his wife. He loved Chi-chi dearly, and he knew she was strong. Or rather, she had been strong once. But she had placed in Gohan the highest of expectations. She had sought to craft him itno a man of greatness. A world leader or great scientest, someone of intellectual depth.

Gohan had at the age of seven been going through high-school courses. By the time he actually went to high-school his knowledge had far surpassed any of his teachers. Chi-chi's desire to make Gohan great had been so consuming that she had forced it upon him, forbidding him to do anything she viewed as contradictory to what she thought he should be. Chi-chi had been proud of Gohan during his last months of sanity. He had been ready to apply for the most prestigous college in the world when he finally snapped.

Goku didn't fully understand why Gohan had snapped. He knew that Gohan had never particularly wanted the path she had chosen for him, but he had always put up with it because it was his mother, and he wanted her to be proud of him. But then he snapped and turned on his friends and family,becoming a monster whose power far exceeded that of any of the Z-fighters. Chi-chi had never fully recovered from it. Shame and grief consumed her, and even to this day she seemed so quiet.

Goku found her in the kitchen as he had these thoughts, and tried to figure out the best way to tell her of Gohan's return. Goku could be naive at times, but he wasn't stupid. He knew Chi-chi would not simply smile and regain her old energy at the news. In truth he wasn't sure what her reaction might be, and it was making him nervous.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Goku asked as he moved to ssit at the table.

"I'm fine." Chi-chi anwsered quietly. "Goten was by earlier."

"Oh? What did he say?" Goku had to work to keep his voice even.

"Nothing. He was so quiet, but it seemed like something was really bugging him. Goku, whats going on?" Chi-chi looked at him, her eyes filled withconcern. "Is Goten in some kind of trouble?"

"No, he's fine Chi-chi." Goku was quick to assure her.

"Then what is wrong? I know something is happening Goku, and you know something about it!" A hint of Chi-chi's old self came through in the words.

"Well uh," Goku scratched the back of his head as he planned his words. Seeing no subtle way to deliver the news, he decided to take a page from Vegeta's book and be blunt. "Gohan's back."

He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised by his wifes reaction, but nevertheless he wasn't quite quic enough to catch her when she fainted.

* * *

Gohan took in the inteior of Videl's house in a glance. The furniture was a pleasant mix of tans and browns and the soft carpet looed as if it would feel great under bare feet. Paintings of farms and forests adorned the walls and the air smelt clean. It was comfortable, and safe feeling.

"So this is where you live huh?" Gohan asked as he examined it.

"Yeah, it took mea while to save up for everything, but I did it." Videl said, then added "I was determined to get itwithout borrowing money from dad."

Gohan nodded. "What have you been doing for a living?"

"I actually opened a martial arts school independent of my fathers. I have a lot of students there, and sometimes I can get Goten to help out." Videl explained.

"Uh, how much have you taught people?" Gohan asked with a small frown.

"Well the martial arts itself is fairly advanced, but we keep the use of ki to a minimum. I show them enough to help them focus and flow better. Nothing that would let any 'bad apples' to cause damage." Videl said.

Gohan nodded his approval as they made their way to the couch and sat down. A thought occured to him then. "Hey, wheres Pan?"

"She's at Bulma's." Videl replied. "We sent here there to play with Bulla. The two of them are so sweet together."

"I can't wait to see both of them." Gohan told her.

"I'm sure you can't." Videl said with a smile. "But we have a bit of catching up to do first."

Gohan leaned towards as he said "I think you might be right."

And then there lips met, and Gohan was locked in euphoria.


	10. Father and Daughter

**Twisted mind II**

Father and Daughter

* * *

**AN:You would think such a short chapter would have been finished long ago. It would have been to, except for one thing. I have very little experience in the sort of things this chapter deals with. Very little meaning none. So I wasn't really sure if this was would achieve what I wanted it to, and so I hesitated to post it. But just letting it sit won't make it better, so here it is. Please anjoy.**

* * *

Gohan's eyes slowly drifted open as awareness began to return. He took a moment to recall where he was, and the memory brought a smile to his features. He was in bed with Videl. Well, it was his bed now too, he thought. He looked overhis shoulder at Videl who was dozing peacefully beside him. Gohan lay back and just allowed himself to relax as he listened to her breathing. It was a nice rythmic sound that might have lulled him right back to sleep if he hadn't been savouring the moment.

A slight change in Videl's breathing let him knew that she was waking up. "Good morning." He said.

"Morning." Videl replied softly.

A moment of silence. "You wanna get up?"

"Not yet, let me jsut enjoy this." Videl replied. The two lay there in contentment for a time before Videl dozed back to sleep. Gohan waited a moment, then quietly extracted himself from the bed and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Videl finally pulled herself out of bed about twenty minutes later. The first thing that greeted her upon exiting he rroom was the pleasant aroma of bacon and eggs. Sure enough when she reached the kitchen she could see a place set at the table for her with a plate covered in scrambled eggs bacon and hashbrowns along with a glass of orange juice.

Gohan stood at the sink washing up his dishes, a fair number of them from the looks of it. At least six plates had been used.

"That smells so good." Videl commented as she moved towards her seat.

"Thanks." Gohan looked over his shoulder at her. "Iwasn't sure when you would get up so I ate already."

"Thats alright, just don't do it again." Videl said.

Gohan chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

The food was decent, which was quite impressive given that Gohan probably hadn't cooked a single meal in his entire life, at least to Videl's knowledge. Although she supposed knowing how to prepare food was probably a skill saiyans were born with.

Gohan poured himself a cup of coffee and joined Videl at the table. "So, when do I get to meet our daughter?"

Videl swallowed a mouthful of eggs before responding. "I was thinking today."

Gohan nodded, then leaned forward as his face turned serious. "So how are you going to introduce me?"

Videl set her fork down. "I don't know. I think we should wait until she's older to let her know who you are, until then we can introduce you as a friend."

"Just a friend? But I'm her father." Gohan said.

"I know that." Videl replied. "But don't you think it might be a bit of a shock? You need to earn her trust, her affection. You can't just drop that kind of a bombshell on a child her age."

"I get that, I really do. But you have to understand, I've waited for years knowing nothing about my daughter aside from the fact she exists." Gohan said, a pleading note entering his voice.

"Gohan." Videl began sternly. "Think about how she would react. She's never met you before, she doesn't even know what you look like. The only thing she knows is that her father has never been there for her. If you say you're her father now she might resent you. Is that what you want?"

"No." Gohan said.

Videl nodded. "You will get to meet her,and know her. But you have to let her get used to you, let her learn to trust and like you before you drop this on her, ok?"

Gohan nodded. "Your right of course. So where am I a friend from?"

"You could say you knew her father." Videl suggested.

"Yeah, that way I could tell her about myself without letting her know. Does she know my name?" Gohan said.

"No." Videl shook her head.

"I suppose that'll make things a bit easier." Gohan decided.

"Just wait here today, get used to the place. I'll bring Pan home and introduce you then. " Videl said.

Gohan nodded with a sigh. "Alright."

"It'll be alright Gohan." Videl said as sheclasped his hands. "You'll get to tell her eventually, you just have to wait awhile."

Gohan nodded again, and smiled. He decided it didn't matter right now, either way he could finally meet his daughter.

* * *

The day passed slowly for Gohan. He looked through Videl's movie collection but could not find anything he would like, nor were there many books to enjoy. He started on one about space travel, but quickly gave up on it. Finally he simply stepped outside and began to do some stretches, before sinking into some light training. It wasn't long before even that failed to distract him, and he finally resigned himself to pacing back and forth across the living room waiting for Videl to return with Pan.

It was about three in the afternoon when he sensed them approaching. He stood still and waited. Before long he heard the door opening.

"Now remember what I said honey, mind your manners." He heard Videl saying.

"Ok mommy." He heard a little girls voice respond. They rounded the corner, and Gohan's breath caught as he saw his daughter for the second time.

"Pan, this is a friend of mine, Gohan. Gohan, meet Pan." Videl introduced them.

"Hi mister, nice to meet you." Pan said with a polite bow.

Gohan returned the bow. "Nice to meet you to,Pan."


	11. Dark Dreams

**THE TWISTED MIND II.**

* * *

**AN: Hey everybody. The story is still alive. I'm not entirely sure I got the tone I was going for with this chapter, but it seems better to me than what I had originally planned. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

Dark Dreams

Goten watched from a clifftop as Gohan and Pan emerged from Videl's house. For a moment they did nothing except stand there. He supposed they were discussing something. A short time later Videl also emerged, gave Pan a hug, and flew off towards the city for another hard day of work. Goten's fists clenched. How could she even consider leaving her daughter alone with Gohan? His anger passed momentarily however, replaced with uncertainty instead.

Was Gohan really the danger he thought he was? Goten wasn't an idiot. He knew Gohan could have easily killed him if he felt like it when he confronted him by the lake. Instead he had left himself completely vulnerable. It could just be some messed up mind-game, Goten reminded himself. Earn everyones trust, only to turn on them again. But as Goten watched Gohan and Pan interact he found that theory harder and harder to believe. Gohan seemed genuinely happy down there, and Pan seemed to be having fun as well, even if she was acting a bit shy.

Still, he couldn't drop his guard. Not yet. He had to be sure beyond even a shadow of a doubt that Gohan truly held no bad intentions. If he did plan on betraying them again, then Goten would be ready. He quietly continued to observe.

–

"So Pan, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Gohan asked.

The little girl looked thoughtful as she considered the question. "I think I want to be a superhero." She said finally.

"You do?" Gohan blinked. He supposed it wasn't that unusual a thing for a kid to want to be, but it was the sort of thing he would have expected a boy to say.

"Yeah!" Pan said with a nod. "Mommy told me that my daddy was a superhero who fought crime and beat up bad guys!" Pan voice filled with excitement as she spoke. "I want to be like my daddy.

It took an act of will on Gohan's part not to shed a tear at that. It touched him deeply in a way he wasn't sure he could express in words. But he kept that to himself. After all, Pan wasn't ready to know the truth.

"That does sound pretty cool." Gohan agreed amiably as they strolled around to the back of the house where a swingset waited.

"What do you do?" Pan asked.

"Me?" Gohan considered his response as he sat on one of the swings. "I guess I don't know."

Pan joined him on the swings. "Why not?"

"Well, I guess I never had the chance to become what I wanted." Gohan said.

"Oh." Pan said. There was a comfortable moment of silence. "How did you and mommy become friends?"

"We went to school together." Gohan replied.

"Mommy said she mat my dad in school." An almost hopeful note entered her voice. "Did youg know my daddy?"

Gohan considered this. "Yeah." He said at last.

"What was he like?" Pan asked.

Gohan considered how best to anwser the question. He decided to give her something like the truth. "Your father was a smart guy, really enjoyed life. He really loved you and your mom too."

Pan looked away. "If he loves us then where is he?"

Guilt rose up in Gohan, and when he spoke his tone was sad. "He didn't want to."

"Then why?" Pan looked at Gohan now. "Why did he leave if he didn't want to?"

Gohan sighed as he stood and stepped away from the swingset. He had left to protect her, and everyone else, from himself. He had become a monster that took pleasure in torturing and killing those who he had once cared for. When he regained his sanity, when he became capable of understanding what he had become, how could he possibly have stayed? Even if there had been no danger of falling back into the insanity that had gripped him there was no way the others could have forgiven him. But he couldn't tell Pan that. She deserved an anwser however.

Gohan turned to face "Your father left to protect you."

"Protect me?" Pan watched him closely.

"Yeah." Gohan nodded. "There was a bad man, a villian who wanted to hurt you. Your father left in order to stop him from doing that."

"Did he win?" Pan asked.

"Yeah, he won. He beat the bad guy."

"Then why hasn't he come back?"

"He had to go a long ways away. I'm sure he's trying to get back, and one day he'll show up for sure. You just have to be patient. Can you do that for him?"

Pan nodded. "Will he like me?"

Gohan smiled.. "I know he will."

–

After a time Gohan and Pan went back inside. Goten sat down on a tree stump and thought about what he'd witnessed. Their conversation had been quiet, so he hadn't heard what they were saying, but he had caught glimpses of Gohan's face. What he'd seen left him more unsure than ever before. Goten sat there lost in thought well into the evening, even as the sun went down. When he finally stood the moon had climbed high into the sky. He was about to fly away when he felt something strange. Slowly, he turned back towards the house and watched as Gohan emerged into the night.

–

_Gohan's eyes opened, and once again he found himself in the ruined city. The air was thick with smoke, and the scent of blood and scorched flesh was so strong he nearly gagged. He looked around, at the carnage._

_As in his previous dream Gohan wandered the city, knowing what he would see. One by one he came across the mutilated bodies of those he cared about. He felt a lump form in his throat, and the only thing that stopped him from crying was the rage. He needed to find the one who had done this._

"_Daddy help!" Gohan whirled, his heart racing. There! Across the street he saw Pan, his precious wonderful daughter._

"_Pan!" He raced towards her. "Thank kami you're safe!" He said, his voice thick with relief._

_Blood sprayed across Gohan's features. Time seemed to stop as he looked onward. A hand protruded from Pan's stomache, dripping with gore. _

"_Da...ddy..." Pan's voice was barely a whisper. Then her body was tossed aside like nothing more than a piece of trash._

"_You." Gohan's eyes locked on the murderer. The dark reflection of himself who even now wore a deceptively pleasant smile. _

"_She is such a wonderful girl isn't she?" That dark mirror spoke. "So young and innocent."_

_Rage filled Gohan. White hot, blinding. His aura erupted around him with such intensity that the surrounding buildings were torn apart by the winds, and the street caved in beneath him._

"_I'll kill you!" He roared, and charged forward with a punch that carried behind it all his rage and all his power._

_Time paused for a moment just before the fist struck, and in that moment that dark reflection spoke. "Kill me? But Gohan, you are me."_

_Then the fist struck._

–

Blood and gore exploded across the forest floor and splattered across trees. Some of the blood splashed onto Gohan's face and clothes. He stood there fist extended, breath coming in heavy gasps that bordered on sobs. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings. He was not in a ruined city, but in the woods perhaps a mile from Videl's house. Before him lay not a dark reflection of himself, but the unrecognizable remains of some forest creature. His eyes locked onto that creature, taking in every detail. He could sense the last remnants of its life force fading away. Abruptly his legs gave out and he was on his knees.

Goten watched from a small distance, a silent witness to Gohan's sobs and the death that had just occurred. He walked forward slowly until Gohan noticed him.

"Goten." Gohan's voice was shaky. "What did I do?"

Goten looked at the gore. "You walked here like you were in a trance, then you killed this animal." Goten's voice was almost as shaky as Gohan's.

Gohan looked back at the remains. "I killed it?" He sounded afraid.

Goten nodded.

"Did I enjoy it?" Gohan asked shakily.

Goten stiffened. "I don't know."

"I see." Gohan stood shakily and turned away from the remains. "I had a nightmare, that he killed everyone, and I couldn't stop him. I was to late. I couldn't do anything! Kami it felt so real!" Gohan's sounded almost hysterical.

"He?" Goten questioned.

Gohan hung his head. "It was me, as I was back then. It was like looking in a damn mirror."

"You shouldn't be around Pan. What if something like this happened to her?" Goten said after a moment.

Gohan shook his head. "No,I'll be fine. This won't happen again, I won't let it."

"I can't let you go back there." Goten said more sternly.

Gohan's eyes turned angry. "I've waited for years to meet my daughter, to know her. I won't walk away now. Not for anything." His voice was cold, and when he looked at Goten the younger saiyan could see the desperation in his eyes. Like that of a cornered animal. Goten backed away eyes narrowed. Gohan blinked, and the anger faded from his eyes.

Slowly Gohan regained his composure. The older man walked away. Goten made no move to stop him.


	12. Just a Bad Dream

**THE TWISTED MIND II**

* * *

**AN:Hey guys. Finally got another chapter out. This one flowed a little faster than I expected, and has left me with a better idea of what to do with the next couple of chapters so there shouldn't be to much of a wait before the next update. However, I make no promises. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Just a Bad Dream

Gohan did not go immediately back to Videl's house. He wasn't ready to go back, not just yet. He needed some time to calm down. He made his way towards a gentle stream nearby and knelt down beside it and peered into the water. The moon provided enough light to see his reflection, but the water was dark. The image that stared back at him was concealed in shadow, and the ripples in the water distorted his appearance into a sick imitation.

It was fascinating in a way. While Gohan knew better, he couldn't help but imagine that the reflection he was looking at was a mirror, showing not him, but the monster inside of him. Images came unbidden to his eyes, of his friends falling before him. All the atrocities he commited seemed to play out before him, one after another. Screams echoed in his mind, torn straight from his memory. Blood spraying through the air, his fathers form disintegrating before him. Above all he felt the sick twisted pleasure that had burned within him as he committed those acts. Finally he forced himself to look away with a shuddering gasp. The images faded, the screams receded back into memory, and the pleasure subsided.

Several minutes passed before Gohan dared look back into the water. His reflection remained, peering back at him, mocking him. He tried to ignore it as he splashed water onto his face, washing the blood away. When his face was clean he removed his clothes, and began cleaning them as best he could as well. The task gave him something to focus on, something other than his nightmare, the dead animal, and the reflection in the water. It was good not to think for a little while. He washed out as much of the blood as possible and gave the outfit a brief examination. The stains were mostly gone, anything that remained probably wouldn't be recognized for what it was. Once they had dried to an acceptable level he put them back on, and prepared to head back to the house.

He could not quite resist the urge to give one more glance to his reflection in the water as he stood. Though his reflection was to badly distorted to see clearly, he could have sworn it was smiling at him. He turned, and ran from the river.

–

Goten lingered for a short while until he finally decided that whatever danger Gohan had posed had passed for the time being. The flight back to his parents house was a short one. When he did arrive the first thing he noticed was his father standing outside, waiting for him. He landed nearby and made his way over.

"Sorry I was out so late dad, I just sensed Gohan and-"

"I sensed it to." Goku cut him off with a surprisingly serious tone. "What happened?"

Goten let out a sigh. "I don't know. Gohan came out into the woods like he was in a daze. I guess he was sleep-walking. Suddenly he just freaked out and killed an animal nearby."

Goku's eyes narrowed somewhat as he looked in the direction Goten ahd come from. "Is he alright?"

Goten followed his fathers gaze. "He came about right after he, ya know."Goku nodded and Goten went on. "He was shocked at what had happened, I don't think it was intentional. He said he had a dream about the way he was back then."

A few moments of silence passed before Goku spoke. " You have something else to say."

Goten blinked. Despite Goku's outward appearance the man could be stunningly perceptive when he felt like it, and it never ceased to surprise Goten.

"Yeah. I think he's dangerous. If he had had that nightmare while he was still in the house, instead of in the woods, who knows what might have happened! I don't think he should be anywhere near Pan." Goten knew his voice sounded a bit shaky. He understood on some level what had happened earlier that night. He understood that if he had been the one to draw Gohan's attention, rather than the unfortunate creature that had been slaughtered, Gohan could very well have killed him instead.

Goku was silent for several moments, and when he did anwser he didn't sound entirely certain. "No, Gohan should have a chance to rebuild his life. He wasn't in control of himself back then. He deserves a chance."

"But dad! What if-"

Once more Goku cut him off. "I understand what you're saying Goten!" The demi-siyans mouth snapped shut.

Goku turned to face him. "I know that you're worried about Pan, and Videl. You're worried they'll get hurt if Gohan loses it again." Goku let out a sigh, and Goten realized how miserable Goku looked right then. "And, maybe you're right."

"So, what then?" Goten asked.

Goku frowned. "I don't know Goten. The best thing we can do is wait and see what happens."

"I guess." Goten said reluctantly.

After a moment of silence Goku said "Come on, lets head inside." Goten nodded and followed his father into the house.

–

The next day came without incident. Gohan crawled out of bed early, leaving Videl to get some extra rest while he made his way to the kitchen. He had not been able to fall back to sleep the previous evening, so the first thing he did upon arriving in the kitchen was to brew the strongest pot of coffee he could. When it was ready he poured a cup for himself and made his way to the table. The coffee tasted bitter without anything added to it, and it was so strong that he could have sworn it was dissolving his teeth. Still, he drank it and felt grateful for every sip.

When the cup was drained he promptly refilled it and returned to the table. He allowed his thoughts to wander as he nursed the beverage. Slowly his mind wandered to what Goten had said. Could he really guarantee Pan's safety near him? Would it be better to keep his distance? No, he decided. He couldn't do that. Not now, not after he'd met her. She was his daughter, whether she knew it or not was a moot point. He wanted to be there for her, and that was that. He wouldn't allow himself anymore incidents like last night.

His thoughts were interrupted when the subject of his thoughts wandered sleepily into the room. "Good morning." She muttered.

"Morning." Gohan acknowledged with a nod. Pan moved past the table to the fridge where she retrieved a jug of milk. That done she hovered up off the floor to the cupboard containing the cereal and grabbed several boxes of a cereal brand Gohan did not recognize. With cereal boxes and milk set on the counter Pan made her way to another cupboard and retrieved six bowls.

"Hey." Gohan said. Pan looked at him. "Can I have some?"

Pan blinked, and promptly retrieved six more bowels. Gohan stood from the table, swallowing the last of his coffee, and went over to help Pan prepare breakfast. It was a soothing experience, and slowly Gohan was able to relax and allow worries to fade from his mind.

There was no conversation during breakfast. There wasn't a chance. Pan had every bit as much appetite as her father and grandfather, Gohan noted. Instead of speaking Gohan contempalted the taste of his cereal. Mildly sweet, but not overly so. It was a bit to crunchy, but the overall flavor wasn't bad. It wouldn't of been his first pick as a kid, but it wasn't terrible.

He had just finished when he noticed Videl entering the room.

"I see you didn't bother to make anything for me." She said with a smile.

"Sorry mommy." Pan said apologetically. "But normally you make breakfast."

"Thats true." Videl muttered thoughtfully. "I suppose I should be grateful that I didn't have to start the day by cooking a whole feast."

"Cooking a feast isn't that bad." Gohan said.

"Speak for yourself. You actually get to eat some of it." Videl said as she looked at him.

"Fair enough." Gohan replied. "By the way, theres still half a pot of coffee left."

Videl nodded and turned to retrieve a cofee mug. "Thats good."

Pan finished the last of her own cereal before stepping away from the table. "Can I go outside and play now?"

Videl glanced at her over her shoulder. "Shouldn't you take care of your dishes first?"

"I'll get them." Gohan voulenteered as he too stood.

"Thanks!" Pan smiled before turning and darting from the room.

The next few minutes passed with a comfortable silence as Gohan took care of his and Pan's dishes while Videl prepared her own breakfast and sat at the table. When Gohan finished his work, he poured the last of the coffee for himself and joined Videl at the table.

Videl observed him closely. "Didn't sleep well?"

"Is it obvious?" Gohan asked.

Videl nodded. "Oh yeah."

Gohan sipped at his coffee. "Just had a bad dream. No big deal."

Videl nodded. "So what are you planning to do today?"

"Not sure." Gohan said. "I thought I might go see my mother, but I'm not really feeling up to it."

"It might be a good idea to wait until she's ready to see you. She took things badly." A flash of guilt shot through Gohan's eyes prompting Videl to add "She's been doing a lot better though."

"Doesn't matter, she shouldn't have had to have anything to get better from." Gohan replied.

Videl didn't seem to have an answer to that, so for a moment silence ruled the table. "Hey, theres a new water-park about thirty miles west of here. Pan's been wanting to go there really badly."

Gohan was thankful for the change in subject, and focused on the topic at hand. "That sounds like it could be fun."

"Yeah." Videl agreed. "I can give you the money for it, and you can take Pan there while I'm at work."

"That sounds great!" Gohan said honestly. "Besides, I can't remember the last time I went to a waterpark." Gohan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, I don't think I've ever been to waterpark."

"Well theres a first time for everything right?"

Gohan nodded his agreement. "Right." Gohan couldn't quite shake the dark feelings that had come over him last night, but maybe things would turn out alright anyway. He smiled.


End file.
